


Sansa & Sandor - The Short Stories

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Prompt List to Keep Writing [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lady and Stranger are dogs, Male-Female Friendship, Meet-Cute, Modern Westeros, Pre-Relationship, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories from a list of prompts, all centered around SanSan. Tags and warnings will be updated according to the chapter.Chapter 1 is the list of prompts, that will also be updated accordingly.





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> This is the list of prompts, all prompts will have a small summary of the story and which chapter is which.

1\. “That’s starting to get annoying”  
2\. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”  
3\. “You can’t just sit there all day.”  
4\. “I’m too sober for this.”  
5\. “I’m not here to make friends.”  
6\. “I need a place to stay.” **[Chapter 2:** After Joffrey has Meryn Trant hit her, Sansa needs a place to stay. So she goes to her friend Sandor. Pre-Relationship, established friendship. **TW:** For mentions of abuse. **]**  
7\. “Well, that’s tragic.”  
8\. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”  
9\. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”  
10\. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”  
11\. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”  
12\. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”  
13\. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”  
14\. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”  
15\. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”  
16\. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”  
17\. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”  
18\. “No. Regrets.”  
19\. “How drunk was I?”  
20\. “How is my wife more badass than me?”  
21\. “I haven’t slept in ages.”  
22\. “I locked the keys in the car.”  
23\. “Take your medicine.”  
24\. “They’re monsters.”  
25\. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”  
26\. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”  
27\. “The kids, they ambushed me.”  
28\. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!”  
29\. “Stop being so cute.”  
30\. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”  
31\. “You need to see a doctor.”  
32\. “I was a joke, baby. I swear.”  
33\. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!” **[Chapter 3:** Sansa and Sandor meet thanks to Lady and Sansa gets a surprise for Stranger. Modern AU, no warnings apply. **]**  
34\. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”  
35\. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”  
36\. “This is girl talk, so leave.”  
37\. “You’re a nerd.”  
38\. “I’m late.”  
39\. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”  
40\. “I could punch you right now.”  
41\. “Are you going to talk to me?”  
42\. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”  
43\. “Here, take my blanket.”  
44\. “I don’t want you to stop.”  
45\. “How could I ever forget about you?”  
46\. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”  
47\. “Run for it!”  
48\. “We need to talk.”  
49\. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”  
50\. “I want a pet.”  
51\. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”  
52\. “I’m not wearing a dress.”  
53\. “I’m not wearing a tie.”  
54\. “Quit beating me up!”  
55\. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”  
56\. “Hold still.”  
57\. “Enough with the sass!”  
58\. “Show me what’s behind your back.”  
59\. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”  
60\. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”  
61\. “Stay awake.”  
62\. “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”  
63\. “You’re not interested, are you?”  
64\. “Tell me you need me.”  
65\. “I had a bad dream again.”  
66\. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”  
67\. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
68\. “You love me as if I deserve you.”  
69\. “This isn’t what it looks like.”  
70\. “There’s only one bed.”  
71\. “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”  
72\. “You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”  
73\. “You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.”  
74\. “I didn’t know you could dance like that!”  
75\. “This is… exactly what it looks like.”  
76\. “There’s so much blood.”  
77\. “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”  
78\. “Is that a tattoo?”  
79\. “I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.”  
80\. “That is way too expensive.”  
81\. “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”  
82\. “I was scared and I ran.”  
83\. “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”  
84\. “A package arrived for you, but there’s no return address and the box looks really old.”  
85\. “If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”  
86\. “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.”  
87\. “Hold my hand until it’s over  
88\. “Who do you think you are?”  
89\. “I gave you everything.”  
90\. “I’m a fool for not seeing this earlier.”  
91\. “Don’t you dare pin this on me!”  
92\. “I trusted you.”  
93\. “I loved you.”  
94\. “I’m not blind. I can see the way you look at them.”  
95\. “Please, please, I’ll do anything just talk to me.”  
96\. “I can’t stand the silence between us.”  
97\. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
98\. “I never meant to hurt you.”  
99\. “This wasn’t supposed to be this complicated.”  
100\. “Wait. i didn’t mean that. please, come back.”  
101\. “How long has this been going on?”  
102\. “I believed you!”  
103\. “You lied to my face.”  
104\. “I never loved you.”  
105\. “Don’t make me out to be the bad guy.”  
106\. “Please Y/N. Tell me it’s not too late.”  
107\. “I’m so sick of this!”  
108\. “Why do you keep trying to save me!?”  
109\. “Come back to me, Baby. Please.”  
110\. “I’ll do anything, just leave Y/N alone…" -“Babe, don’t!”  
111\. “Well maybe I don’t need a hero, ever thing of that?”  
112\. “Chivalry’s dead, huh?”  
113\. “You don’t love me?”  
114\. “I don’t owe you anything.”  
115\. “I owe you everything.”  
116\. “I’ll wait until I’m a skeleton if that’s what it takes.”  
117\. “You just proved you’d never hurt me. I’m the one you’re in love with. So what do I really have to worry about.”  
118\. “Please don’t go.” -“Baby, I have to. Someone’s gotta save the world.”  
119\. “You are my world to save.”  
120\. “Will you marry me?”  
121\. “There’s nothing for me here!” -“I’m still here!”  
122\. “You deserve better than what we had.”  
123\. “You won’t.”  
124\. “Make me.”  
125\. “Don’t you hurt a single hair on his/her/their head.”  
126\. “Hands off!”  
127\. “What do you think you’re doing to him/her/them?”  
128\. “I’ll never let you go.” / “Don’t ever let me go.”  
129\. “Don’t ever leave my sight again.”  
130\. “I got your back.”  
131\. “Where are you going? It’s not safe out there!”  
132\. “Do you trust me?”  
133\. “Be more careful next time. I don’t want to bandage you up again.”  
134\. “Hey, it’s cold outside. At least wear a jacket.”  
135\. “I’d die for you.”  
136\. “Get behind me NOW.”  
137\. “Here, I have an extra weapon.”  
138\. “Duck, you idiot!”  
139\. “Go on without me.”  
140\. “Well what did you expect would happen while you’re walking alone at night? Come on, let’s get you away from that creep.”  
141\. “Hey. Pal. I’ve got a gun/knife/fist/weapon and I’m not afraid to use it.”  
142\. “You can stop hugging me now.”  
143\. “You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you.”  
144\. “Quit babying me! I can protect myself.”  
145\. “I’ll always be there to save you.” / “I know you’ll always be there to save me.”  
146\. “If you even THINK about touching him/her/them, I’ll kill you.”  
147\. “[choked up] I thought I lost you.” / “[choked up] I never thought I’d see you again.”  
148\. “Did you mean it when you said you missed me?”  
149\. “There’s no way they can’t see how they look at each other.”  
150\. "I found the candles, we’ll be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoy. Don't hesitate to comment!


	2. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Sandor," her voice was raspy. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but... I need a place to stay. Only a few days, but you can say no if you don't want to." Her voice went from raspy to panicked.

Sandor was about to have dinner when he heard a knock on his door, immediately follow by barks from Stranger. Sandor knew his dog, he recognized that the barking wasn't in warning, Stranger sounded excited So he left his dinner and went to see who had come over so late.

He crossed his living room and shooed Stranger away. When he opened his door, he was surprised to see Sansa Stark of all people on the other side, hand raised to knock again. He looked at her and felt rage bubbling in his chest, Sansa's eyes were watery, a red and angry mark on her cheek and she looked lost.

"Hello Sandor," her voice was raspy. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but... I need a place to stay. Only a few days, but you can say no if you don't want to." Her voice went from raspy to panicked.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, as gently as he could, "The bloody bastard did this, didn't he?"

She didn't say anything, but looked down at her feet. It was all the answer he needed. "He had Meryn Trant hit me," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Again, rage rose like bile in his stomach and throat, so he did his best to keep his voice calm, "Come in Little bird."

She tried to give him a smile but it was more a grimace, she then picked the bag at her feet and followed him inside, patting Stranger's head as she passed him by. "Thank you Sandor, I won't be a bother, I promise."

"I know you won't," he sighed. "You're the most polite person I know, you don't have it in you to be a bother. Leave your things there, come, let us get you some ice for that."

Sansa placed her bag on the sofa and followed Sandor into the kitchen, sitting down at the table as Sandor reached into his freezer to get a ice. He put some ice cubes in a bag and wrapped it in a kitchen towel, "Here, put this on your cheek."

She did as told, "I found out he was cheating, with Margaery Tyrell. She was always so nice to me, I guess it was all lies. Arya's out of town and can't go to Robb's place..." she confessed. "At least, not like this."

"No, your brothers would kill him," he said as he sat down next to her. "You can stay, as long as you need."

She gave him a half a smile, reached for his hand and said, "Thank you Sandor, you are a great friend."


	3. Doggy Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sansa Stark, what have you done to my dog?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used: Dogs don’t wear clothes!

Sansa and Sandor had met in what Sansa deemed 'a meet-cute'. It had been on the dog park, Sansa had had a terrible day and she wanted to spend some time winding down with Lady. Once there, Lady did something she'd never done before, took off running away from Sansa.

It had been so out of the blues. For Lady was a very well behaved dog, who always obeyed her commands. Now, she ran and Sansa ran behind her, calling for her to no avail. Nobody seemed to help, and Sansa was growing worried.

Sansa was about to cry when someone caught Lady. A tall man walking with his dog called Lady and she stopped. And went straight to the man who had called her, tail wagging happily.

Sansa was out of breath when she reached them.

"Here's your dog," the man grumbled.

"Thank you," she said through her labored breathing. She took a moment to catch her breath, while she look at her unexpected hero, he was tall. Taller than any other man she'd met, in excellent shape, dark grey eyes and dark hair. He had scars on one side of his face, but still, he was handsome. "She just ran off!"

"Yeah, huskies sometimes do that," he told her.

"You're a trainer?"

"No, but I did research before getting Stranger," the man pointed at his dog. His dog was big and black, but he never barked at Sansa nor Lady.

"He's so big! What breed is he?" She asked admiring the dog.

The man shrugged, "You can pet him. He's a beauceron, they're supposed to be big."

"Well, he's a handsome boy," she stopped herself, aware that she had not introduced herself. "Oh, sorry, I'm Sansa and this is - as you already know - is Lady," she extended her hand in greeting.

The man nodded, "Sandor." He took her hand and shook it.

"Hey, why don't you let me buy you some coffee or something, as a thank you," she smiled up Sandor.

Sandor's eyebrows shot up, "You don't have to."

"I want to, I almost ran for ten minutes and no one helped me. But you called Lady and she went straight to you, she never does that. She tends to stay away from strangers."

Sandor seemed torn, in the end, he shrugged his shoulder and said, "Fine, a coffee won't hurt."

And that had been that. From that day on, Sansa and Sandor were practically inseparable. Her family had been surprised when meeting Sandor. He was so different from the people she usually dated, but in the end, they could see how much Sandor loved and cared for Sansa.

In the end, they decided to move in together. And all was fine until one day, when Sandor came back from work and called for Stranger. His dog came, tail wagging and giving happy barks, but Sandor froze in surprise.

His dog was wearing some sort of sweater. Plaid sweater. And he knew the culprit.

"Sansa Stark, _what_ have you done to my dog?!"

Sansa came out of the kitchen, smiling happily, "Do you like his sweater? He looks so handsome and you both can now match!"

Sandor looked at his dog again, the sweater Stranger was wearing was plaid, red and black. And it seemed like it was almost a perfect match to one of his shirts.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why not? Cold weather is coming up. I thought I'd get him some sweaters, you should see the ones I got him, you'll like them, I promise."

Sandor pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly, "Sansa, dogs don’t wear clothes!"

Sansa laughed and shrugged, batting her lashes at Sandor. "But they look so cute in them. Besides, I didn't get him anything pink. All dark colors. Very manly."

Sandor looked at his dog, who seemed completely unperturbed by the sweater. Then look at Sansa and gave her a warning glare, "Fine. But _no_ boots. I seen how dogs walk in them. That's the line I'm drawing."

Sansa nodded, quite solemn, "No boots. I pinky swear."

Sandor, still glaring, said, "I'll hold you to that."


End file.
